


Площадь поверхности и уроки японского

by CrazyJill



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аомине и Кагами в спортивном лагере оказываются в одной комнате</p>
            </blockquote>





	Площадь поверхности и уроки японского

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Некромантика

— А бабушка вагаси обещала сделать, — вздохнул Рё сзади. Он положил руки на спинку сидения, сцепил пальцы и оперся о них подбородком.   
Вакамацу оглянулся на него, тоже вздохнул и ничего не сказал. Судя по мрачной роже, он хотел ехать в этот лагерь еще меньше Дайки, хотя, казалось бы — меньше некуда. Остальная команда тоже не слишком радовалась, даже новички: все мечтали провести Золотую неделю дома с родными.  
И тренер Харасава был чернее тучи — говорили, он согласился на эту поездку из-за того, что команда так рано вылетела с Зимнего кубка. Попечительский совет был очень недоволен его методами работы. Кивали на Айда Кагетору, типа позанимался с отстававшей командой всего месяц — и вот результат.  
Взрослые иногда такие идиоты.   
Автобус тащился и тащился, Дайки даже спать устал, да и неудобно было, хотя он и занял один все сидение. А все из-за той же Золотой недели: ближайшее место для лагеря нашлось лишь в двух часах езды.   
А стоило приехать, Сацуки тут же потянула его здороваться с Сейрин.

— Вы сговорились. — Дайки перевел взгляд с Кагами на Тецу, помотал головой и повернулся к Сацуки. — Это все ты задумала. Или нет. Имаеши.   
Точно Имаеши, только он был способен на такую подлость. Несмотря на то, что он уже несколько месяцев как не был капитаном Тоо, в дела команды он продолжал вмешиваться, как будто задался целью испортить Дайки всю оставшуюся жизнь. Мало того, что вместо Золотой недели у Дайки будет тренировочный лагерь. И мало того, что этот лагерь будет совместным с Сейрин. Так еще этот идиот Кагами вырос и теперь выше него на три сантиметра.   
Сацуки захихикала и прижалась к плечу Тецу. Черт побери, даже Тецу вырос.  
— Не говори глупостей, Дай-чан. Имаеши-сан ни в чем не виноват, это все Кагамин.  
Кагами, немного покраснев, отвел взгляд. Дайки закатил глаза.   
— Да этот идиот только прыгать умеет.  
— Кагами-кун еще готовит. Очень вкусно, к сожалению, — сказал Тецу, перекрывая возмущенное «сам идиот». — Он заставлял меня есть и тренироваться вместе с ним.   
Дайки смерил его взглядом.  
— Ну и сколько ты теперь?  
— Сто семьдесят три сантиметра. Это очень неудобно, — пожаловался Тецу.   
Дайки хотел спросить, почему неудобно, но не успел — Вакамацу заорал:  
— Тоо занимает синий домик! Все сюда, я раздам ключи, и заселяемся!

Синий домик оказался белым с красной крышей, как и все остальные домики в пансионате. Шесть комнат по три кровати в каждой — как раз на всю приехавшую команду.   
Вакамацу заставил всех построиться в три шеренги у крыльца. Дайки хотел было спрятаться в последнем ряду, но вмешался Рё: «Аомине-сан, прошу тебя, ты же в стартовом составе». Пришлось встать впереди. Пока Вакамацу читал правила поведения, а команда дружно рявкала «Да, капитан!» на каждое «Вы меня поняли!?», Дайки переминался с ноги на ногу, мечтая убраться подальше — хоть на площадку, хоть на крышу, все равно куда, лишь бы не торчать тут, как идиот. Потом Рё принялся перечислять, кто с кем в какой комнате живет. Это оказалось еще унылее — Дайки едва челюсть не вывихнул, зевая.   
«Аомине Дайки, комната номер три», — прозвучало последним, и Дайки тут же подхватил сумку с земли и нырнул в домик. 

Шкаф-купе, три тумбочки, три свернутых футона — вот и вся обстановка. Когда они выезжали с Тейко, было примерно так же.   
— Чего стоишь, проходи, — послышался сзади недовольный голос Вакамацу.  
Дайки развернулся.   
— Тебе чего тут?  
— Живу я тут следующую неделю. Чем ты слушал? И вот он тоже, — Вакамацу сделал шаг в сторону, давая пройти Рё.  
Н-да. Инь-ян, колесо Сансары, кармическое равновесие или что там еще. Дайки было все равно, с кем делить комнату — не напрягал его только Рё, а сильно раздражал только Вакамацу, остальные пятнадцать долбоебов тоже раздражали, но терпимо — поэтому распределение он прослушал.   
— Может, ты с кем-нибудь поменяешься? — спросил Дайки Вакамацу без особой надежды.  
— А? Ты думаешь, мне очень хочется с тобой жить?  
— Ну раз не хочется, так чего?  
— Присматривать за тобой кто-то должен. Сакурай не справится.   
За стеной справа что-то грохнуло. В комнате слева кто-то заржал. И снова что-то грохнуло, а потом зазвенело, будто стекло разбили.   
— Первогодки. — Вакамацу закатил глаза, бросил сумку на пол и пошел разбираться. 

Дайки рассчитывал, что Вакамацу провозится с первогодками достаточно долго, чтобы можно было найти тихое место и подремать, но тот заявился обратно, едва он успел разложить свои вещи по полкам в шкафу.   
Вакамацу разбирать сумку не стал — вытащил форму и буркнул:  
— Переодеваемся и в спортзал.   
Дайки даже растерялся.  
— Как, уже?   
— А что ты еще собирался делать в тренировочном лагере? И так поздно выехали. Могли бы уже полдня заниматься. 

Пришлось тащиться со всеми в спортзал. Бегать, разминаться, а потом отрабатывать основные движения. Тоска и скука. Такими темпами родившееся после Зимнего кубка желание тренироваться и играть долго не проживет. Первый перерыв тренер объявил через полтора часа. Запыхавшиеся новички попадали на скамейки, Дайки сел прямо на пол подальше от них.   
— Аомине-сан, воды? — Рё протянул бутылку.   
— А, спасибо. — Дайки отер пот со лба. — Слушай, — тихое появление Рё напомнило о Тецу, — а где Сейрин?  
— Они снаружи занимаются, — кивнул Рё в сторону двери.   
Дайки повернул голову. На улице ярко светило солнце, Сейрин видно не было, только кто-то один бросал мячи в корзину — Дайки прищурился — вроде бы Кагами.  
— Айда-сан сказала, что будет тренировать общую выносливость, поэтому они по пересеченной местности собирались бегать. А Кагами-сану это не нужно, он броски с левой руки тренирует, — пояснил Рё.   
Дайки молча позавидовал. Тецу рассказывал, как они играли в самураев и бандитов в лесу — намного веселее, чем нарезать круги в спортзале.   
— Перерыв закончен! — рявкнул Вакамацу так, что тренер и Сацуки поморщились. — Разбились на пары, отрабатываем защиту!   
Дайки застонал, сунул бутылку с водой Рё и сказал:  
— Буду с Кагами. Толку больше. Передай этому… — он кивнул на Вакамацу и сбежал.

Броски левой рукой у Кагами выходили фигово, но все-таки лучше, чем Дайки ожидал — шесть из десяти.   
— Эй, давай один на один? — окликнул его Дайки.  
— А? — Кагами промазал с четвертой позиции.   
Дайки подобрал откатившийся мяч и повторил:  
— Давай один на один, говорю.  
Кагами повел плечом, отирая пот со скулы.  
— Не хочу, — сказал он, отвернулся и пошел к сетке с запасными мячами.  
— Сколько ты уже бросаешь? Не надоело еще? — Дайки принялся стучать мячом о покрытие.   
— Не надоело. — Кагами обошел его и встал на вторую позицию. Сделал бросок. Промазал.  
— Ну давай, больше же пользы будет. — Дайки кинул ему мяч.  
— Иди к черту.   
Еще один бросок — и снова промах.   
— Ты просто боишься, что я надеру тебе задницу.   
— Ничего не боюсь! — Кагами подобрал мяч и снова подошел к кольцу.  
Дайки встал перед ним, готовясь блокировать.  
— Не бойся, детка, подставляй задницу, тебе понравится.   
Кагами вспыхнул.   
— Отвали! — Он сделал шаг назад и чуть присел для нового броска.  
— Ну ты же не думаешь, что в настоящей игре тебе дадут так долго возиться? — Дайки тут же оказался рядом, попытался выбить мяч, но Кагами вовремя среагировал и перехватил его другой рукой.   
— Ха! Сделаешь шаг без ведения, будет пробежка.   
Кагами, видимо, забыв, что сейчас вовсе не игра, купился — мяч застучал по площадке.   
Так бы сразу.   
Финт, перевод, еще раз финт, поворот вокруг. Ха! Не уйдешь! Дайки достал мяч рукой, низко пригнувшись, скользнул вперед и схватил его в ладони.  
— Слабак, — бросил он Кагами, начиная вести от средней линии. — Теперь моя очередь.   
Он забил два раза подряд, прежде чем Кагами наконец-то начал играть всерьез. Дайки заметил, как изменился его взгляд, какой обманчиво-расслабленной стала поза. Сразу пошло веселее: пришлось попотеть, чтобы обойти, под самым кольцом крутануться на триста шестьдесят. Есть… о, нет. Промазал — Кагами дотянулся самыми кончиками пальцев.   
— Так-то лучше, — Дайки радостно улыбнулся.   
Кагами застыл на мгновение, хмуря брови, и пошел подбирать мяч.  
— Никогда не видел, чтобы так радовались промаху, — покачал он головой.  
— Дурак. — Как объяснить идиоту, что это здорово, когда тебя всерьез пытаются остановить, а не стоят столбом, опустив руки. — Это не промаху. Просто ты меня развлекаешь.  
Кагами опять вспыхнул.  
— Ну раз развлекаю…   
Он сделал всего три шага с ведением, схватил мяч и прыгнул со штрафной линии. Дайки среагировал слишком поздно. Данк! Охуенно же просто. У Дайки аж мурашки по коже побежали.   
— Ты лучший! — вырвалось у него восхищенно.   
Кагами замер на секунду и почему-то отшатнулся, будто Дайки его не похвалил, а обругал последними словами, и огрызнулся:  
— Нападай давай!   
Они играли без перерыва почти до самых сумерек. Дайки приходилось вовсю крутиться и изворачиваться. Пять дополнительных сантиметра роста дали Кагами новое преимущество, но от проигрыша все равно не спасли. Правда, разрыв в счете вышел совсем небольшим, десять очков.   
Оба уже шатались от усталости, но сдаваться первым никто не хотел — прервала игру тренер Айда.  
— Ужинать, — сказала она волшебное слово, и в животах тут же заурчало.  
В душ кинулись почти бегом. В столовую Дайки позорно отстал на метр — но это же Кагами. Судя по рассказам Тецу, в том, что касалось еды, никто его победить не мог. 

Пока они шли от двери до раздачи, навстречу попался разыгрывающий из Сейрин. Он оглядел Дайки и Кагами с ног до головы, принял задумчивый вид и сказал:  
— Аомине, Аомини, Миниао.   
Дайки закатил глаза. Переигрывают. Он все же не такой дурак, чтобы не разгадать общий заговор — наверняка Сацуки всех подговорила, чтобы Дайки решил, будто это от тренировок Кагами так вырос.   
Кагами толкнул его в плечо.  
— Не обращай внимания, Изуки вечно каламбурит.   
— Я и не обращаю. — Дайки закинул руку ему на шею. — Идем, а то без нас все съедят.  
Кагами вывернулся и подхватил поднос.   
Накладывал Кагами на тарелки столько, что Дайки невольно почувствовал к нему уважение и положил себе по дополнительной ложке всего — курицы, риса, бобов, омлета. Застыл перед дымящимся котелком, раздумывая, а не добавить ли еще супа.  
— Эй, Куроко. У тебя мало белка!  
Дайки обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Кагами наваливает Тецу курицу на тарелку. Нет, — сразу решил Дайки, — Тецу столько не съест. Сбежит втихую и отдаст своей собаке.   
Ошибся.   
Тецу покорно жевал под внимательным взглядом Кагами.  
Ну и ну. Может, и правда все дело в диете и тренировках? 

После ужина тренер сказал, что все могут заниматься своими делами. Конечно же, все свалили в спортзал, будто за день не набегались. Дайки сначала хотел пойти в комнату и подремать, но подумал, что там его сразу найдет Вакамацу и погонит на тренировку вместе с остальными.   
Пришлось искать уединенное место. Крыши со скатами не подходили, на площадке, где он играл днем с Кагами, носились Сейрин, а на пляже все еще холодный по вечерам ветер гонял мелкий песок и соленые брызги. Дайки послонялся по территории пансионата минут пятнадцать, прежде чем наконец нашел подходящее место — второй спортзал. Совсем маленький, без баскетбольных колец, зато с тренажерами. Скамья для жима лежа показалась достаточно мягкой.   
Дайки почти успел задремать, когда услышал знакомые легкие шаги.   
— Вот ты где, Дай-чан.  
Дайки промолчал.   
Сацуки походила вокруг, попробовала поднять гантель с пола и едва не уронила. Наконец устроилась на сидении одного из тренажеров.  
— Хорошее здесь место, правда, Дай-чан? Повезло, что Рико-сан сумела такое найти. Я думала, все будет закрыто на время Золотой недели.  
Вот кому, оказывается, надо было спасибо сказать. Дайки не пошевелился.  
— И хорошо, что мы за тренировкой Сейрин понаблюдали, у Рико-сан очень интересные методики для укрепления тела. Тебе бы точно помогло, не пришлось бы игры тогда пропускать.   
Дайки все-таки приоткрыл один глаз и покосился на нее. Опять она за свое.   
— Ты видел, сколько сегодня Тецу-кун съел? — Сацуки захихикала. — Думаю, у Кагамина тоже своя методика есть.   
Ну все, опять сейчас будет ставить Кагами в пример, — решил Дайки, но Сацуки зашла с другой стороны.  
— А все-таки было бы здорово узнать, как Рико-сан работает, столько травм можно было бы избежать, — протянула Сацуки. — Обидно, всего второй размер, а разбирается в этом лучше меня. Вот бы кто узнал…  
— Ты мне что, шпионить предлагаешь? — Дайки повернул к ней голову.  
— Нет конечно, Дай-чан, какой из тебя шпион.  
— Тогда зачем ты это сейчас сказала? — Дайки едва не обиделся, он вполне мог бы быть шпионом, как Джеймс Бонд, только Аомине. Аомине Дайки, агент ноль ноль пять. Водка-мартини, взболтать и не размешивать.   
— Я просто за тебя переживаю. Мне кажется, если ты попросишь, она не откажет. Тебе всего лишь нужно будет делать то же самое, что будет делать Кагамин.   
Дайки задумался. Он бы даже пошел на такое, если ему разрешат не ходить на общекомандные тренировки.   
— Он сейчас один в комнате живет, — продолжала Сацуки, — можно тебя к нему подселить, тогда ты весь его день скопировать сможешь.  
— Один? — с Дайки тут же слетела дрема. Он резко сел на скамейке. — Почему один?  
— О, — Сацуки удивилась. — Они с Тецу-куном тебе не сказали? Нам с Рико-сан дали комнату у Сейрин в домике, поэтому не получилось поровну всех распределить, и для Кагамина освободили комнату для обслуги. Только она совсем маленькая, на одну кровать.   
Комната на двоих с Кагами против комнаты на троих с Вакамацу. Минус дурацкие тренировки. Ну и вообще, то, что у Кагами отдельная комната, было совершенно несправедливо. Дайки взвесил все и спросил:  
— С тренером ты договоришься?  
Сацуки закивала.

— Какого черта он тут делает? — немедленно спросил Кагами, как только увидел сумку в руках Дайки.   
Айда и Сацуки переглянулись, обступили Кагами с двух сторон и принялись что-то шептать ему. Дайки привалился к косяку, делая вид, что ему абсолютно все равно, чем закончатся уговоры.   
Комната и правда была небольшая, с низкой полуторной кроватью, узким шкафом, маленьким столиком и парой подушек вместо стульев. От края кровати до стены было чуть меньше метра, даже футон с трудом влезет.   
— Ладно, — наконец сказал Кагами, — но если не будет соблюдать режим — выгоню.   
Дайки усмехнулся, протиснулся к шкафу и принялся выкладывать свои вещи на свободные полки.  
Кагами закрыл за девчонками дверь.  
— Утром пробежка, — сказал он хмуро.   
Дайки, не оборачиваясь, пожал плечами — пусть попробует разбудить его сначала. Если не сможет, то и спрос с него. Закончив разбирать вещи, Дайки повернулся к кровати. Кагами тут же плюхнулся на нее.   
— За футоном иди. Только осторожнее, когда стелить будешь, тут вроде пчелы под полом, я сегодня двух дохлых нашел.   
Пчелы? Дайки едва не подпрыгнул, но внешне сохранил спокойствие — только нахмурился.  
— А не покусают?  
— Они спят ночью. Иди давай за футоном, я тоже спать хочу.  
Комната с Кагами и пчелами была далеко не такой привлекательной, как комната только с Кагами. Пожалуй, даже Вакамацу был лучше пчел. Но возвращаться обратно, словно его победили, не хотелось.   
— Знаешь, что, — Дайки стянул кроссовку с ноги, — по полу дует. Я лучше на кровати.  
— На кровати я!  
— Подвинешься. — Дайки не сомневался в своей способности отвоевать необходимое пространство. — Ну или сам иди на футон.   
— Если ты забыл, это вообще-то моя комната.  
— Если ты забыл, она наша, пока я соблюдаю режим.  
Кагами сдавать позиции отказался, пришлось ложиться вместе.   
Наверное, несколько часов баскетбола с Кагами сыграли свою роль — Дайки уснул сразу, едва голова коснулась подушки, даже побороться за место не успел. 

Несмотря на соседство, спалось очень сладко. А под утро так вообще эротика приснилась — пышная красотка прижималась к Дайки всем телом. Сначала Дайки гладил ее плоский животик сквозь тонкое красное платье, а потом она встала перед Дайки на колени и зажала его член между упругих грудей. И Дайки все пытался стянуть платье пониже, чтобы тереться о голую кожу, но красотка никак не давалась. А потом у нее в сумочке запищал телефон и…  
И Дайки получил локтем по ребрам и свалился на пол.   
Сон слетел — Кагами стоял на кровати на коленях и тянул трусы за резинку вверх.  
Будильник смолк и запищал снова — уже громче. Кагами наощупь нашел его и отключил. Пытаясь соотнести части сна с реальностью, Дайки неуверенно поднялся на ноги.   
— Ты… ты гомосексуал? — заикнувшись, спросил его Кагами.  
— Чего? С чего ты взял?  
Кагами еще раз дернул резинку трусов.  
— Ну раз с парнями хочешь трахаться.  
Дайки закатил глаза.  
— Утром я с кем угодно готов трахаться. И вообще, в моем сне ты был красоткой с вот такими сиськами. — Он показал размер растопыренными пальцами.  
Кагами несколько секунд молча смотрел на него обиженным взглядом и наконец помотал головой.  
— Я зубы чистить. Бегать пора. — Он выскочил из комнаты.  
Проводив его глазами, Дайки сел на кровать.   
А ведь у Кагами стоял, вдруг сообразил он. Точно стоял.   
Но это же надо, принять во сне ягодицы за сиськи. Хотя что-то в этом было.   
Дайки сунул руку в трусы и принялся дрочить себе, вызывая в памяти образ красотки в красном платье, но тот почему-то не шел, вместо него лезли круглые ягодицы Кагами. Совсем легко представилось, как член трется о ложбинку между ними, и пальцы стискивают половинки так, что на коже проступают белые пятна.   
Странно, но кончил Дайки очень быстро. Немного посидел, разглядывая испачканную руку — надо же до такого докатиться.   
В дверь тихо постучали.  
— Аомине-кун, Кагами-кун, вы уже проснулись? — послышался сонный голос Тецу.   
Дайки наскоро вытер ладонь о грязную футболку и пошел открывать.  
— Кагами уже зубы чистит, — сказал он.  
— А ты?  
Дайки потянулся и оглянулся на кровать. Спать не хотелось, но можно было еще поваляться.  
— Айда-сан и Момои-сан просили напомнить, что ты должен соблюдать режим, — сказал Тецу.   
Ах, черт, ну ладно.   
В умывальной Кагами — заметно покрасневший, когда Тецу и Дайки вошли — только-только выдавливал пасту на щетку. Дайки ухмыльнулся про себя — значит, тоже дрочил.  
— Тецу, как называется человек, которому все равно с кем трахаться?  
Кагами поперхнулся. Тецу же невозмутимо вытащил щетку изо рта и сказал:  
— Нимфоман, кажется. Или сатир. — Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало, пригладил растрепанные после сна волосы и добавил: — Есть другие названия, но я сейчас не помню. Я еще не проснулся для таких вопросов.

А потом они бежали вдоль сереющего в предрассветных сумерках моря. Песок скрипел под кроссовками и осыпался — ноги на каждом шагу немного проваливались, но все равно было здорово, Дайки почти забыл, как радуется нагрузке и движению тело. Из-за Тецу приходилось чуть укорачивать шаг, и можно было отвлекаться на волны и успевать дразнить Кагами — какая-то подслеповатая чайка едва не врезалась в него, мазнула по волосам крылом.   
Они добежали до скал, прикрывающих пляж, вернулись назад и снова помчались к скалам. На третьем круге Тецу остановился у сброшенных ветровок и сказал, что с него хватит, и вообще хватит. И завтрак уже через полчаса.   
Над морем разгоралась алая полоса.  
Дайки потянулся. Тело горело.  
— Искупаемся? До того камня и обратно?  
Тецу поежился.   
— Аомине-кун, начало мая, вода еще холодная.   
Ну ладно, этого и стоило ожидать от Тецу. Дайки повернулся к Кагами:  
— Тебе тоже слабо?  
— Кому ты это говоришь? Я серфер. В Сан-Диего весь год вода такая, — Кагами фыркнул и начал раздеваться. — Куроко, будешь рефери. — Он бросил взгляд на Дайки и тихо добавил: — Кто последний, тот спит на футоне.  
Они сбросили одежду и помчались в воду. Она обожгла холодом разгоряченное тело, и Дайки заработал руками и ногами изо всех сил. Кагами, сволочь, оказался быстрее — первым доплыл до камня, вернулся и вышел на берег, когда Дайки еще только нащупывал дно.   
Догнал его Дайки лишь у сброшенной одежды.  
— Тецу, кто первый?  
Тецу повернулся к нему.  
— Извини, Аомине-кун, я не смотрел.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что рассвет намного красивее двух голых парней.   
Дайки на него немного обиделся, в этом дурацком лагере все его обижали. Он потом даже рассматривал Кагами в душе — зеркала не было, чтобы посмотреть на себя — и пришел к выводу, что Кагами — зрелище ничуть не хуже рассвета. А если Кагами как рассвет, то Дайки и подавно лучше.

На завтрак они пришли первыми. Дайки был настолько голоден, что чувствовал готовность съесть столько же, сколько Кагами, и еще чуть-чуть. Чуть-чуть на поднос не влезло. Тецу снова покорно согласился с гигантской для него порцией — то ли тоже проголодался после пробежки, то ли все еще не проснулся.  
Проснулся он, кажется, когда допивал сок — как раз обе команды собрались за столами. Тецу задумчиво повертел свой стакан и вдруг сказал:  
— Гормонально неуравновешенный подросток. Бисексуал.  
— А? — удивленно повернулся к нему Дайки.  
— Ты меня спрашивал перед пробежкой, Аомине-кун. Как называется человек, который…  
Кагами зажал Тецу рот.

После завтрака разрешили немного отдохнуть — не заниматься же с набитым животом. Дайки вернулся в комнату и завалился на кровать поверх одеяла — можно было с полным правом полежать с закрытыми глазами минут сорок.   
По коридору разносились торопливые шаги, за окном звонко лаял пес, и кто-то уже стучал мячиком. Мягко подкрадывалась дрема… как вдруг раздался голос Кагами:  
— Тренер! Тренер!  
— Чего тебе?   
Кагами заговорил быстро и сердито, Дайки невольно прислушался, но слов разобрать не смог. Потом вдруг громко:  
— Но как я должен с ним кровать делить?  
— Пропорционально!   
— Как?   
— По правилу пропорции. Кто больше, тому и больше кровати. Посчитай проценты.   
— Как?   
Вот идиот. Не то чтобы Дайки сам хорошо помнил, как считать пропорции, но ему бы и не надо было — сколько захотел бы кровати, столько и занял.   
В коридоре побубнили еще немного, потом дверь распахнулась.  
— Эй, вставай, тренировка.   
— У меня еще не переварилось, — Дайки погладил живот.  
Кагами прищурился.  
— Выгоню.   
Пришлось тащиться.   
Для разминки тренер Айда заставила их прыгать друг через друга: один сгибался, упираясь ладонями в колени, второй прыгал, отталкиваясь от его спины. Дайки здорово развлекся, отпуская шуточки насчет задницы Кагами. Тот только злился, но пожаловаться тренеру не мог — пришлось бы рассказывать подробности утреннего пробуждения.   
Потом веселье стало еще круче: тренер закрепила у Кагами на поясе эластичную ленту в несколько метров длиной, а конец вручила Дайки.  
— Кагами будет прыгать, а ты тяни.  
Дайки не смог больше сдерживаться и заржал — и тут же получил от тренера по шее.   
— Так Леброн тренируется, болван!   
Леброн был авторитетом, и Дайки даже на мгновение задумался, а не попробовать ли так же попрыгать, но решил не давать Кагами возможности отыграться.   
Он взял ленту в руки.   
— Ну прыгай, что ли.   
Кагами окинул его мрачным взглядом и показал кулак.   
— Держи крепче.  
Дайки сжал ленту и приготовился. Кагами сделал три огромных шага к кольцу и прыгнул — Дайки потянуло вперед так, будто на том конце был взлетающий самолет, а не человек.   
От неожиданности Дайки разжал кулаки, и Кагами едва не врезался в кольцо.   
— Придурок! Какого хрена! — возмутился Кагами.  
Тренер Айда сердито уперла руки в бока, и Дайки примирительно выставил ладони.   
— Я нечаянно, — он пошел подбирать выпущенную ленту, — не думал, что так сильно потянет. Ты крут. — Вот, Дайки вполне мог признать чужие способности. — Давай еще раз попробуем.  
Дальше пошло лучше. Понаблюдав за прыжками, Дайки понял, что при всей внешней нелепости упражнение работало — примерно как эспандер. В любом случае, это уж точно было веселее, чем отработка стандарта с новичками. Он даже сам захотел попробовать, но тренер Айда запретила, сказала, что конкретно это упражнение ему нельзя и для него разработана специальная программа.   
Программа действительно оказалась специально под него, Дайки оценил позже, когда Айда погнала их на тренажеры: почти все упражнения делались лежа.   
А вот Кагами пришлось попотеть, приседая со штангой, а потом — размахивая гантелями. И Дайки поймал себя на мысли, что не может перестать смотреть, как перекатываются мышцы под блестящей от пота кожей.  
Нет, все-таки Тецу ничего не понимал в красоте. 

Вечером после ужина Кагами притащил в комнату рулетку, окинул хмурым взглядом развалившегося на кровати Дайки и заявил:  
— Слезь.  
— Зачем?   
— Мерить буду.   
Шевелиться не хотелось. Да, черт побери, после целого дня тренировок даже спорить с Кагами не хотелось. Но если у того все еще оставались силы выяснять, кому сколько кровати достанется, то Дайки не собирался уступать.   
— Так меряй. Я тебе чем мешаю?  
Кагами прищурился, и Дайки демонстративно заложил руки за голову и закрыл глаза.   
Зашелестела рулетка, Кагами что-то проворчал себе под нос. Судя по всему, он принялся обмерять кровать — сначала ширину, потом длину. Когда звуки его шагов стихли и послышалось сопение, Дайки не выдержал и открыл глаза.   
Кагами сидел на подушках перед столиком и чертил что-то на бумаге, поглядывая на экран телефона.   
Дайки повернулся на бок, рассматривая его, и тут заметил, что Кагами и пишет левой рукой. Вот это целеустремленность. Дайки даже почувствовал что-то вроде уважения, которое испытывал к Тецу — тот тоже умел так сосредотачиваться на деле. Только Тецу при этом не раздражал, это казалось нормальным для него. А вот целеустремленность Кагами еще и бесила: почему-то на ее фоне лень Дайки становилась гораздо заметнее.   
— Эй, слушай, а дрочишь ты тоже левой?   
— Чего? — Кагами оторвался от каракулей на листке.  
— Ты какой рукой теперь дрочишь? — повторил Дайки вопрос.  
— Эм… — Кагами задумался, посмотрел на свои руки, сначала на правую, потом на левую, и тут до него дошло: — Иди к черту!  
Дайки почувствовал, что можно еще надавить, перекатился с кровати на пол и уселся, поджав под себя ноги.   
— Мне просто интересно, до чего твое рвение доходит. У тебя ведь встал утром, — напомнил он Кагами. — Ты в ванной дрочил. Какой рукой? Левой? Правой? Какой лучше?   
Выпаливая вопросы, Дайки нагибался вперед, заставляя Кагами отклоняться все дальше к стене, пока тот не уперся в нее лопатками.  
— Наловчился левой? Или так же как на площадке, шесть из десяти выходит?   
Кагами вспыхнул, но вдруг, вместо того чтобы начать ругаться, протянул левую руку и залез Дайки в шорты.   
— Наловчился, — сказал он, зло и весело прищурившись.   
Он, похоже, не врал — хватило всего нескольких движений большой горячей ладони по члену, чтобы у Дайки встал. А к тому моменту, как Дайки оправился от неожиданности, Кагами уже убрал руку.   
Мысль, что Кагами только что дрочил ему, казалась дикой, странной и не очень помещалась в голове. Хотя, может, это Кагами в Америке так раскрепостился — Тецу же рассказывал про его подружку-тренера, которая целовала всех подряд. Страннее было, что Дайки прикосновения Кагами не показались неприятными. Хотя что тут странного — любому же приятно, когда дрочат.   
Ладно. Все это неважно сейчас.   
Гораздо важнее, что Дайки тут один сидит со стояком. Как идиот. Это надо было срочно исправить. Дайки полез Кагами в штаны и…  
У Кагами стоял.  
У Кагами уже стоял.  
У Кагами, похоже, встал, пока он дрочил Дайки.  
От этой мысли вдруг стало жарко. И тут Кагами посмотрел Дайки прямо в глаза — тем взглядом, что бывал у него на площадке, когда он играл всерьез — и снова положил ладонь Дайки на член.  
По коже будто лесной пожар прокатился, Дайки задохнулся, а Кагами продолжал смотреть, словно точно знал, что делает. Это нужно было прекратить, потому что нельзя было так — чтобы Кагами знал, а Дайки нет. И самым правильным было бы сейчас дать ему кулаком по носу, прекратить все и забыть как глупую шутку, но вместо этого Дайки просто двинул рукой по члену, и Кагами вздрогнул и резко выдохнул, закрыл глаза и подался вперед, стукнувшись коленкой о ножку стола.   
Тихо выругавшись, он крепче сжал член Дайки ладонью и, придвинувшись совсем близко, уткнулся лбом в плечо.   
Горячее неровное дыхание Кагами обжигало кожу сквозь тонкую футболку, и Дайки понимал, что и сам дышит, будто отыграл два матча подряд в полную силу. Он двигал рукой все быстрее и быстрее, ощущая пальцами каждую выпуклую венку, колкие волоски в паху, тонкую нежную кожу, открывающую гладкую и влажную головку — чувства обострились, будто в Зоне. У Дайки никогда так сильно не мутилось в голове — ни когда он дрочил на самую неприличную порнуху, которую удалось достать, ни в те пару раз после гокона, когда нашлось где уединиться с девчонками.  
Кагами вдруг содрогнулся всем телом и с силой сжал его предплечье. Тихо выругался в шею, царапая кожу шершавыми губами, и на руку Дайки брызнула горячая сперма — и это стало последней каплей, Дайки тоже кончил.   
После они долго сидели рядом на полу, прислонившись к кровати, и молчали.  
Потом Кагами потянулся и стащил с себя футболку. Дайки чувствовал, как двигаются его руки, пока он вытирается. Потом Кагами бросил футболку на пол между ними, покачнувшись, встал, добрел до шкафа, надел свежую и все так же молча лег на кровать у самой стены.   
Дайки нащупал на полу футболку и тоже вытерся, неловко, несколько раз чуть не выпустив ткань из пальцев — руки были словно ватные. Он забрался на кровать рядом с Кагами. Тот не стал спорить, только еще сильнее прижался к стене.   
Ну вот, и сегодня делить не будем, подумал Дайки со странным удовлетворением. 

* * * 

Аомине снова забросил на него руку, и Тайга, вздохнув, сдался и повернулся к нему лицом.   
Невыносимо.   
Тайга в который раз пожалел, что поддался на уговоры Рико и Момои. Подумаешь, помощь по математике. Да лучше двойку получить, чем так страдать целую неделю. Но кто бы мог предположить, что будет настолько тяжело. Ведь пока Аомине вел себя как засранец, Тайга вполне мог дать ему отпор — сегодня утром не в счет, Тайга тогда просто еще не проснулся. А вот когда Аомине вдруг становился нормальным человеком, у Тайги в мозгу что-то перегорало.   
Вчера на площадке, когда тот счастливо улыбнулся и сказал «ты лучший», сердце кувыркнулось в груди — Тайга едва не умер на месте. И сейчас, когда Аомине лапал Тайгу во сне, невыносимо хотелось поцеловать его в губы, погладить ладонями гладкую смуглую кожу.   
Надо было что-то делать, пока Тайга не влюбился окончательно. Выгнать нельзя, и переселиться самому из комнаты — тоже. Не объяснишь всем, почему. Перейти на футон — уступить Аомине победу. Загрызет ведь насмешками. Да и проигрывать так просто Тайга не собирался.   
Лучше всего было, как и хотел с самого начала, поделить кровать.

После завтрака Тайга отвел Сакурая в сторону. Из своих кого-то просить показалось неудобно, разве что Куроко — но у того самого были проблемы с математикой. А Сакурай выглядел достаточно безобидным и вроде бы учился хорошо.  
— Слушай, как пропорцию посчитать?  
— Это твоя домашняя работа? — испуганно спросил Сакурай и завертел головой по сторонам.   
Тайга на всякий случай ухватил его за плечо, чтобы не сбежал.  
— Мне нужно посчитать, какая доля кровати причитается мне, а какая Аомине, — объяснил он.   
— А… Аомине-сан, — Сакурай вздрогнул, и Тайга перехватил его взгляд: стоя в дверях спортзала, на них недобро смотрел Аомине.  
— Не бойся, — сказал Тайга. — Это тренер велела.   
— Я не боюсь, — Сакурай, кажется, обиделся.   
Он сбросил руку Тайги со своего плеча и присел на корточки.  
— Смотри, пожалуйста, — он начал чертить на песке пальцем. — Допустим, неизвестная величина — это доля кровати Аомине-сана. Обозначаем ее как икс. Напротив икса напишем известную величину, соответствующую Аомине-сану. Например, его рост. — Сакурай написал сто девяносто два напротив икса. — Под иксом напишем полную долю — это сто процентов, а напротив нее — численное значение, это площадь всей кровати. А теперь крест-накрест.  
Сакурай начертил все в виде дроби.   
— Эй! Кагами! Ты тренироваться сегодня пойдешь? — Аомине, похоже, надоело ждать, и он направился в их сторону.   
Ну вот с чего у него именно сейчас рвение проснулось? Тайга, поняв, что не успеет все запомнить, быстро достал телефон и сфотографировал чертежи.   
— Спасибо, — он хлопнул Сакурая по плечу. — Ты очень помог.   
Вовремя. Аомине, пробормотав Сакураю что-то похожее на извинения, наступил на формулу в песке, схватил Тайгу за локоть и потащил в сторону площадки.

Применить полученные знания удалось только после ужина. Тайга ужасно гордился тем, что не только смог посчитать доли кровати по формуле, но еще и сообразил, как эти доли отмерить утащенным из зала мелком.   
— Вот, — сказал он довольно, — это твоя сторона, а это — моя.   
Аомине сел, посмотрел на отметки и передвинулся ровно на середину кровати.   
— Эй!  
— Ты неправильно посчитал. — Аомине недовольно скрестил руки на груди.  
— Можешь проверить, — Тайга ткнул в него листком с расчетами.   
Аомине пробежался по формулам взглядом и снова сказал:  
— Неправильно.   
Наверняка, назло. Не мог он так быстро проверить, просто не хотел кровать уступать. Тайга решил спросить у Рико.   
— Тренер! — позвал он, высунувшись в коридор. — Тренер!  
— Что еще? — Рико выглянула из своей комнаты.  
— Проверь. Это… пожалуйста. У меня все правильно?   
Рико взяла листок в руки и принялась водить пальцами по строчкам.  
— Неправильно, — вынесла она вердикт.  
— Ха! — донеслось из комнаты.   
Тайга не поверил.  
— Где?   
— Посчитал правильно, и пропорция верная, — начала объяснять Рико. — Но ты взял неправильные данные. Надо не рост сравнивать, а площадь поверхности тела. Потому что у кровати тоже площадь. 

Тайга огорченно вернулся в комнату и снова полез в интернет.   
Площадь поверхности, значит. Цилиндра, параллелепипеда, конуса, сферы… Аомине вроде бы ничего не подходило.   
— Тупица, — довольно хмыкнул наблюдавший за ним Аомине.   
— Сам посмотри, — Тайга показал ему телефон. — Вот по какой тебя считать?  
Аомине слез с кровати и пристроился у Тайги за спиной, рассматривая чертежи и формулы через его плечо. Провел пальцем по экрану, перелистывая страницу.   
— По этой только тренера Кайджо можно, — ткнул он в сферу.   
Тайга вздохнул. Надо думать дальше.   
Он нарисовал на бумаге человечка. Голова — шар. Шея — цилиндр. Туловище тоже цилиндр? Он представил себе Аомине. Да нет, не похоже. Может, опять у Сакурая спросить?  
Аомине вдруг положил ему подбородок на плечо. Стоило бы его спихнуть, чтобы не мешал. Тайга задумался, как бы пожестче его отчитать, и тут Аомине вдруг прижался теснее и сказал прямо в ухо:  
— Далось тебе это деление. Тебе же понравилось вчера. Ты первый кончил.   
У Тайги слова застряли в горле. Вчера он просто хотел поставить Аомине на место, не думал, что все выльется в совместную дрочку. Да и Аомине вел себя весь день, как будто ничего не случилось — Тайга подумал, что он просто решил забыть об этом.  
И вот опять. Тайга почувствовал, как к спине прижимается член Аомине.   
— Ну признай, что понравилось.   
Голос у Аомине был низкий, с хрипотцой, вязкий, словно смола, глубокий и темный, как космос. Он затягивал Тайгу в желание, будто в черную дыру.   
Аомине приподнял футболку сзади и положил ладонь Тайге на поясницу.   
— У тебя охуенная задница, знаешь, я второй день о ней думаю.   
Ладонь скользнула с поясницы под резинку трусов. Другой рукой Аомине подтолкнул Тайгу в плечо, заставляя лечь грудью на кровать.   
Тайга не сопротивлялся — не было ни сил, ни желания. Эта харизматичная сволочь могла и мертвого уговорить, а Тайга был очень даже живым, и, что казалось совсем уже нечестным, Аомине ему все-таки нравился.   
От движения футболка задралась выше, и Аомине прижался к оголившейся спине щекой. Потянул шорты с трусами вниз, обнажая ягодицы. Прижался к ним членом.  
— Эй, ты что делаешь? — не очень убедительно проворчал Тайга.  
Трудно быть убедительным, когда не хватает дыхания.  
— Хочу… твою задницу… — голос у Аомине тоже сорвался.   
Ягодицы Тайги сжали и чуть развели в стороны жесткие пальцы. Обнаженный член скользнул по ложбинке.   
— Можно… мне? — пробормотал Аомине, потираясь о нее членом. — Потом можешь мою…  
Да кому нужна твоя задница, хотел сказать Тайга, но картинка всплыла перед глазами, и он едва не кончил.   
Аомине гладил его горячими ладонями, нес шепотом какую-то чушь, а потом его рука скользнула Тайге в пах и сжала член.   
— Охуенно, — хрипло выдохнул Аомине. — У тебя на меня стоит.   
Он вжался в Тайгу теснее и провел рукой по члену, погладил головку большим пальцем — у Тайги потемнело в глазах.   
— Кончи, — попросил Аомине. — Как вчера.   
Он принялся быстро дрочить Тайге, то и дело сбиваясь с ритма. Тайга положил свою руку поверх его, показывая, как будет лучше, и Аомине, кажется, идеально его понял — хватило всего нескольких движений, и Тайга кончил.  
А потом ему на спину брызнули горячие капли, Аомине провел рукой, не то стирая, не то размазывая их, и повалился на Тайгу.   
— Охуеть.   
Тяжело дыша, Тайга выбрался из-под Аомине. Тот съехал на пол, приваливаясь спиной к кровати, и повторил за Тайгой:  
— Ага. Охуеть.  
Он вдруг улыбнулся, словно в первый день на площадке, и Тайга решил, что Аомине сейчас снова скажет «ты лучший». Этого бы Тайга не вынес.   
Не придумав ничего другого, он поцеловал Аомине. Наверное, зря, потому что от поцелуев повело еще больше. 

* * * 

Все-таки Кагами — идиот, подумал Дайки, наблюдая, как Кагами снова донимает Рё формулами. Упрямый идиот. Мог бы уже и смириться с тем, что они вместе спят. Хорошо, что все идиотские мысли оставляют его, стоит Дайки начать приставать.   
Дайки не сомневался, что вечером снова заставит Кагами забыть про расчеты.   
Так и вышло.   
Кагами аккуратно выписал формулы с телефона, достал рулетку и велел Дайки встать.   
— Зачем? — он притворился, что не понимает.  
— Я тебя измерять буду.  
— Ну давай.   
Кагами сначала приложил рулетку к спине — от плеча до плеча. Потом принялся измерять окружность головы. Дайки раздул щеки, и Кагами не выдержал, сложился пополам от смеха, Дайки тоже не сдержался.   
Задыхаясь от хохота, оба повалились на кровать. Вполне предсказуемо все закончилось поцелуями.   
Кагами не сдался на этом, из чистого упрямства досчитал все и показал тренеру решение. Та вроде бы одобрила, но размечать кровать Кагами больше не стал.   
Дайки был вполне счастлив всю неделю, пока однажды утром Сацуки не сказала, что пора уезжать. 

 

Заходящее солнце совсем не грело, бетонная крыша начинала остывать. Тень Сацуки пересекла колени Дайки и почти доползла до парапета.   
— Дай-чан, пойдем уже. Скоро холодно станет.  
— Иди.  
Они с Сацуки молчали последние полчаса — говорить стало как-то не о чем после того, как Сацуки рассказала о своих последних покупках и кавалерах. Обычная их тема — пропуски тренировок — была не актуальна: после лагеря в общаге казалось настолько скучно, что Дайки честно пытался на тренировки ходить. Хотя от скуки это не очень помогало — в школе никто не мог противостоять ему, как Кагами.   
Даже дрочка не приносила удовольствия: не хватало ответной реакции. И Дайки уже даже сомневался, что ему хоть с кем-то будет так же хорошо, как с Кагами, потому что Кагами и в сексе, и на площадке загорался как никто другой.   
— Тебе тоже пора, если завтра утром опять пойдешь бегать.  
Дайки промолчал. Интересно, кто доносит? Вакамацу или Рё?  
— Никто не доносит, — сказала Сацуки, словно прочитала мысли. — По тебе видно. Уже после лагеря стало лучше с суставами.  
Дайки недовольно сел. Опять она за свое, сколько можно. Делаешь — зудит, не делаешь — тоже зудит.  
— Отстань, — буркнул он и встал, подобрав сброшенный кардиган.  
— Если хочешь, можно и дальше вам совместные тренировки делать. Кагамин обязательно приедет с тобой поиграть, — предложила Сацуки ему в спину.  
Дайки, шагавший к лестнице, остановился и представил, как бы это было.   
Да здорово бы было. Хотя бы пару раз в неделю играть на площадке. Чтобы опять невероятные прыжки и горящие глаза, и Кагами, заводящийся с пол-оборота. Они бы снова гоняли мяч до упаду, до последней электрички.   
От мысли, что после игры приходилось бы расставаться, стало неприятно, будто холодной водой из ведра окатили.   
— К черту твоего Кагамина, — отрезал Дайки, не поворачиваясь, и начал спускаться с крыши.

* * *

С самого возвращения из лагеря Тайга плохо спал — ворочался в кровати, сбивал одеяло в комок, вставал попить воды по нескольку раз за ночь. Хотя не с чего было: ни важных игр в ближайшем будущем, ни неприятностей в жизни. Он даже контрольную по геометрии сдал с первого раза.   
Чем дольше он думал над этим, тем яснее становилось: ему не хватает Аомине рядом.   
Черт бы побрал этот дурацкий заговор. Аомине-то, конечно, стало лучше. Зато Тайга пострадал.   
Черт бы побрал всех этих умников. От Имаеши до Рико.   
Тайга свернул одеяло в тугой комок и обнял. Сон снова не шел.  
На часах горело три часа сорок одна минута.   
Сорок две.  
В дверь позвонили. Тайга остался лежать в кровати, решив, что ему показалось.   
Звонок повторился.  
Сорок три.  
Тайга пошел открывать.  
На пороге стоял Аомине.   
— Привет, — недоумевая, сказал Тайга.  
Аомине молча протиснулся мимо него в квартиру. Снял обувь и пошел вглубь, точно знал, где находится спальня Тайги.  
— Эй! Ты куда?  
Аомине сбросил куртку на пол.  
— Да ты везунчик по жизни, — сказал он, не отвечая на вопрос. — Один в комнате. Один в квартире.  
— Ты в общежитии тоже один живешь, — напомнил Тайга.  
— Зато кухня одна на троих.  
Аомине повернулся на триста шестьдесят вокруг своей оси, рассматривая комнату, и принялся раздеваться.   
— Знаешь, — сказал он, стягивая брюки, — я звонил Тецу. Спрашивал, как называется человек, который хочет трахаться только с одним человеком. Так он мне ответил, что слова «кагамисексуал» в словаре нет. Представляешь?  
Пока Тайга осмысливал, что Аомине только что сказал, тот снял носки и забрался под одеяло. Кровать у Тайги была намного больше, чем в лагере, но Аомине ухитрился занять ее всю.   
— Когда тебе Куроко это сказал?   
Аомине посмотрел на часы.  
— Часа два назад.  
Тайга прикинул.  
— Ты звонил ему в два часа ночи?  
И что невероятнее, он что, на такси или пешком сюда добирался?  
— Это был жизненно важный вопрос. — Аомине отогнул уголок одеяла и похлопал ладонью по матрасу. — Ложись уже.  
Тайга забрался в постель. Свою собственную, между прочим. Какого черта Аомине его приглашал?  
Аомине тут же забросил на него руку и ногу, и Тайга вздохнул.   
Все-таки не для всего в словаре есть слова. Вот, например, слова «аоминесексуал» точно не существует, но Тайга — определенно этой ориентации.


End file.
